WAITING
by MistiFawn
Summary: Bella and Edward are going to get merried but get into a car crash, leaving Edward waitng for to wake up... find out what happens! ALL HUMAN ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I shooulllddd be updating on my other stories *cough* but I'm not lol.**

**Here you go….**

**Waiting…**

"Edward we should keep it secret," she looked up lovingly and I nodded my head in agreement. She was my love, my live, the other, more better half then me and no one is going to get in the way of me marring this beautiful woman.

"Okay, love." I smiled at her. I had asked her to merry me, she said yes. That is all that I needed to know before I was sure that I didn't care if any one knew all, that mattered was that she said yes, and she loved me back.

"Let get you home before your dad notice I kidnapped you," I smiled as she snuggled closer to my side.

"I don't care if he notices I just wasn't to be with you." she sighed and my hart warmed I felt like I could scream from the roof tops 'I'M IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA SWAN!' she was amazing. I looked down from her mahogany locks to her heart shaped face and big sparkly brown eyes and down her curvy body, she was perfect, and _mine_.

"I would rather not get shot by your dad today," I joked and laughed as she scolded at me, she was so cute. "You're cute when you pout like that" I commented and let my hands rest on her waist.

"Really now," her voice was husky and looked up with lust filled eyes.

"Yeah…" I breathed and inched my face closer to hers. she met me have way crashing her lips to mine, and I felt her moan into my mouth as my tongue slipped past her lips making me pull her closer to me. eventually we had to come up for air gasping for breath.

"Soon love, soon," I said which made her pout again making me chuckle, pecking her on the lips once more before pulling her to me to walk to the car.

We drove in peaceful silence, me holding her hand and rubbing circles with my thumb.

"So… are we going to tell anyone about the proposal?" she asked and I could practically hear my heart speed up at the thought that I soon get to merry this amazing women.

"Only if you want to honey," I slanted my head over in her direction giving her a warm smile.

'EDWARD LOOK OUT!" she screamed and I quickly looked over my shoulder so see two bright lights before every thing when black….

*****

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen please calm down we need to see if nothing is wrong with you." the doctor instructed as he tried to keep me seated on the stupid chair. I needed to see her, make her she was okay I could care less about MY stupid heath, she was my life line my only hope of survival with out her I'm nothing anyways.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE,I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF ANYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME I _NEED_ TO SEE HER NOW!" I yelled and he slowly back up with wide eyes, good. I dashed out of the room as fast as my sore legs would let me, looking at labels as I past doors before I finally read one **Isabella swan**. Now slowly I opened the door and gasped at the sight of my angel covered in tubes. _No not her._

I let out a sob as I fell to my knees clutching her blackest in my fist. Why was this happening to me, to her?

"Son," I heard me father and felt his hand on my shoulder, I quickly shook it off. "Edward let's go home it three in the morning Charlie is coming and you need some rest. We can come back in a few hours." He said and I slowly looked up at him.

"Come back in a few hours? This is all my fault and you say let's take a nap and come back in a few hours." By this time Alice and my family has showed up looking at me sadly. "None of you know what I feel right now do you?" my voice was raising and all of them just started back. "I love her! With out her I don't want to sleep or even eat!" I shouted and every ones eye got wide this was the first time they had heard me say that. As far as they know we were just two people who met in school a few months ago. "She is my EVERYTHING and I asked her to merry me!" I yelled louder Esme and Alice were now in tears Emmett just looked like some one smacked him his eyes wide. "And you know what she said?! She said YES AND SHE LOVES ME TOO!!" by this time I couldn't even talk any more I just stood turned away from them sitting in the chair next to her bed. I looked up at her face so beautiful and peacefully unconscious. My body shook with more sobs as I clung on to any hope I could get, kissing her arm and lying my head on the bed.  
I looked over to see my family looking at me their faces crushed Alice finally walked over and have me a hug, I cried on her tinny shoulder for support. Soon if felt every one surround me with a hug.

*flash back*

_I crept up to her window knocking slightly, I needed to see her._

_She came to the widow looking beautiful in her shorts and tang top._

"_What do you want Edward?" she asked irradiated. God she must hate me._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized looking down._

"_There is nothing to be sorry about," she said and when to close her widow but I stopped her._

"_Go on a walk with me?" I pleaded._

"_Why would I go with YOU" ouch that hurt._

"_Just a little drive of something," I suggested._

"_Fine, but if my farther catches you then I wont object to him shooting you," her warned and thought I was going to piss my pants._

"_Come on Cullen," she ordered as we ran across the lawn._

_I drove quickly to the beach were we met, and looked as her face slowly turn up into a smile and she looked over at me._

"_You remembered," she said her voice shaking and I nodded._

"_How could I forget?" I smiled as I led her out of the car and to the sandy beach._

_We sat down and watched the wave roll by._

"_Why?" she asked breaking the silence and I knew at she was referring to._

"_I didn't, you misunderstood she attached me, I couldn't stop it." I explained and she looked over at me a smiled._

"_So you didn't ask her back out?" she sounded hopefully and I chucked._

"_No why would I do that when I'm in love with someone else?" Whops, that wasn't supposed to come out, yet._

_She jumped up angered walked away, okay maybe she didn't feel the same way._

"_Bella look I'm sorry I scared you. Can we still be friends"? I asked hoping for at least that._

"_No Edward we can not be friend when you're in love with someone eles hat is wrong!" I knew she would- wait what?_

"_Wait Bella I as saying I was in love with YOU!" I shouted to her and she froze and slowly turned around._

"_w-what did y- you say?" she asked wide eye and I moved quickly to her side._

"_I said I was in love with YOU, silly girl," I laughed brushing my hand across her cheek as blush began to rise up._

_I slowly bent down and she looked up unsure before I brushed my lips on hers. She gasped and eagerly responded gripping my hair and tugging at my shirt. I groaned as she pulled closer to me letting me fell the warmth of her small body agents mine. All of a sudden we when crashing down both of us moaning as she landed on me. The kisses came more quick may hand trailed up her shirt as she gasped. I then stopped this is not how I wanted to do it on a crummy beach I wanted it to be special._

"_Bella love?" I gasped out tying to get her attention almost giving up as I felt her grinned hard down on me making me let out a loud growl._

"_What?" she asked breathless._

"_Not now." I breathed. "I want it to be special." I gasped out still dibaiting if i really should stop her as she sucked down on my neck making me moan dipping my head back._

"_This is spatial, I love you that's all that matters," she said I felt like I was glowing and I new it would be hard but I put my hand on her hip to make her stop moving though i desperately wanted her so keep on curling her hips again once i did._

"_I know love but…" I tailed of getting an Idea._

"_What? Edward tell me." she said she I looked at her and smiled._

"_You love me?" I asked making sure before I asked the next quetion._

"_More then any thing," She stated her eyes showing so much emotion it melted my heart._

"_Merry me," I said and she froze._

"_W-What?"_

"_I said merry me. Please?" I asked staring at her, her face e slowly light up in a smile and she nodded._

_My whole body burst and I hugged her to me showing her face with butterfly kisses._

"_You have no idea how happy you made me," I whispered she smirked._

"_I think I have an idea…" she trailed of and my face reddened and I heard her giggle._

"_I love you Bella, so much."_

"_I also love you, more then ever." She whispered back, and pulled her to me so we could go back to watching the waves_

_**_end of flash back**

The happiest day of my life suddenly seamed like the most painful day.

My head laid by her body, listening to the genital rhythm of her heart beat that kept me breathing with her.

I waited forever for this day to come; now I'm waiting for her again but I would always be hare when she needed me forever.

But for now I am still stuck waiting…

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review! That was my first time getting close to a lemon the closet I have ever gotten was a kiss/peck wow right? was it good? Bad?**

**ANY ONE ELSE EXIDED THAT THE LOG IN IS WORKING CUZ I WAS SREAMING 'YAY!' WHEN IT WORKED!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUST READ IF YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

Hey thank you for the couple reviews and PMs and everything else : )

But I have come to notice that ALL of you tend to have thought that this was a story…

Sorry to disappoint you but this was a one shot.

BUT keyword BUT I thought it was just a little mean how it left of but that was how it was supposed so end when I thought of it.

BUT maybe if I am to get enough responses I just might make it into series or something like that.

So tell me what you would like…and MAYBE I will write it.

Entail then you'll just have to keep on waiting…

(He, he yeah I'm a dork)


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I changed my name, for a good reason to, but I'm not going to tell _that _story**

**so it is not ILOVEROBANDDAMIENTHEMOST not ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST**

**Okay umm I have decided and I'm going to try and make this a SHORT story. Well I that's for now for al I know with my be very long.**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Memories**

"Edward you should really head home, you need to bath," Alice worried voice said from behind me. I knew she was right but I couldn't bring my self to leave Bella's side.

"Edward," I sighed and looked over to her, she was worried about me I knew that they were all worried me having been sitting here for the past week in this chair never leaving.

"Okay," I said giving in and she smiled at me a little helping me up. I looked back at belle kissing her on her head once more.

"I'll be back soon love," I whispered before turning and leaving, leaving my heart there with her.

"It's okay Edward you need some rest, and a shower," Alice assured me and I nodded and just kept walking to the car.

"I'll watch over her while you're gone," she said and I nodded once again.

"Here are my keys," she said and handed me her keys I smiled at her and she gave me a hug.

"Everything will be fine, Bella will be fine." she stated, and I wanted to believe that, I need to believe it. But somehow right now I couldn't bring my self too.

After my good bye with Alice I walked off to her car and drove home.

Once home the house was empty everyone gone to work or some on other biasness.

I walked the steps of the stairs leading to my bedroom on the top floor.

Looking at pitchers as I passed I stopped at pictures of me and Bella when we all took a trip to Hawaii and other random pictures of us with our friends

I held back another sob as the memories flowed back in my brain like they were just yesterday how I wish that were the case, I would have confessed my love to her righ then if I could.

*memory one*

"Edward common there is no time to eat it is the first day of school now get your ASS UP!" Alice screeched and I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed.

"Hold on!" I shouted back.

"I ant's holding nothing hurry up!" she yelled back and I started to get dressed, gathered my stuff and ran my hand though my messy hair.

"Okay I'm coming!" I yelled

"Good!"

I ran don the stairs and past Alice out the door and to the car. Once in the car I bucked up quckly and started to beep the horn.

"Hurry up we're going to be late!!" I shouted just to piss her off.

"Whatever Edward," she said as he got into the car.

"Man always late one with you," I said and she smacked my are while I laughed.

"Hurry we need to get to school, I'm going to become best friends with the ne girl I can feel it," she stated a squealed I just rolled my eyes an drove off. I parked into the school's parking lot and got out of the car to be greeted by my best friends Emmett and Jasper, well Emmett Jasper was to byssi sucking my sister's face off by the side of the school. Yeah talk about disgusting and completely traumatizing for me to see.

"You see the new student?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"No not yet have you?" he shook his head.

"But Mike said she a looker," he nudged me and I laughed. Of cores Mike would already by all over that.

"Eddy!" my girlfriends voice screeched and I cringed. Loren walked over to me her tight shirt hugging her curves. Yup you got it the only reason I liked her is for the fuck, everything else about her repulses me.

"Loren," I greeted in a flat tone. I think I'm though with this one…

"Hey babe I missed your over the summer," she said and tried to kiss me but I trued my head away.

"Yeah to bad I can't say the same, we're though," I said and I heard Emmett try to stifle his laugher with a cough.

"W-what id I do?" She asked her eyes getting all tear up ugh, I hated when girls cry.

"nothing just not worken for me sorry," I apologized and she ran off crying probably to her girl friends so she can plot revenge or try and get me back, whatever girls do these days hen they brake up with their boyfriends.

"Nice dude," Emmett commented and I shrugged and we began to walk into the school.

I walked to my first glass after saying goodbye to Emmett and stat in the back of the class room.

I trued on my iPod putting the ear buds, turning it on full blast and listened to 3oh!3 as I waited for class to begin.

"Hello?" a beautiful voice said next to me making me looked up and my breath hitched. Whoa Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen's breathe hitched?!

She was absolutely breath taking; her long soft looking mahogany hair flowed to the center of her back. Her big doe-like eyes brown eye looked down at me; she had a heart shaped face framed with her hair and the most kissable lips I have ever seen. My eyes traveled down her body she had on the most tights jeans and wore them low on her hips showing the creamy skin of her stomach and her T-Shirt also tight showed off her great tits and flat belly. I think I died and when to heaven. Whoa that was cheesy!

"Um can I sit here?" she asked her musical voice filled my head making me feel dizzy. And I moved my crap out of the way to make room quickly. "Thanks"

"No problem," I said after I found my voice again.

"I'm Isabella swan, I'm new" she introduced her self and I smiled crookedly at her.

"Edward Cullen," I said and shook her hand.

"So would you be able to show me around, the school I mean?" she asked innocently and looked up at me from under her eyelashes. My god is she hitting on me?

"Sure I can show you around," I smiled and she nodded

And just like that I think I just began to love school.

*end of flash back*

I let the hot water of the shower relax my muscles. God she looked gorges the first time I saw her, ever time I saw her she was breathtaking. Just smelling her strawberry sent, sent my mind in frenzy.

I missed hearing her voice I missed everything about her, she needed to awake so I could tell her how much I missed her and love her, and can't wait to merry her. Damn how I hated waiting…

**OKAY SO SECOND CHAPTER WHAT DO YO THINK?!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I do realize that half of you are reading this, the other half is cussing that this is not a chapter lmaoso my summer break is coming up FINALLY! And that is when I will start updating a lot, a lot! Maybe every day… maybe.  
I am planning on finishing my stories by the end of summer :( sadness that they will be over but trust me there is more ff's to come! In fact I have about 3 first chapters written but holding off on putting them on right this second… I may but ONE on but I'm still thinking about that.  
Anywhooo, so this is my last full week of school then on Wednesday I'm out! But sadly for you I will be going to Washington DC for a week with my friends I intend on bring my laptop and working on them when we get to the hotel and staying up late at night :) so then when I'm back I will update a lot.

So that is what to expect form me hopefully you don't hate me, my schedule on writing is pretty full, all my ff's , I'm entering a writing contest that my parents told me I should do, and my books my friends are nagging me about lol. So please don't come to my house and murder me lol

BYE

-MISTI


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha-ha I'm back! So I went to DC! It was fucking hottttt! Any who I brought my laptop but had barely anytime to type, but I did. Also have anyone you got a stupid bash by a person named "thebasher"? I was like wtf? It was a bit rude, and I went on it profile and it had **_**nothing**_**. So I sent him/her a PM saying many colorful things… stupid ass had it coming to him/her. I just wanted him/her to stop cuz I mean come on! What the fuck? He/she needs to get a life! You get an ff profile to write or read and review things you like. NOT to just go around and bash everything! Well that what I think on that matter. I know I'm not the best writer, I think I'm kind on the suck side, but I want to get better, and I do what I do because it makes me happy :)**

Chapter 4

My head hit the pillow and it felt wrong, she should be here, with me, not in some hospitals with tubes and wires cooked up to her. My body to tired even make a move to get up, my eyes fluttered shut and the dreams took me in.

*memory two*

The rest of the class was dreadful only because the little things she did made my mind go in frenzy. My breathing came quick as I felt her has "innocently" landed on my knee, my head snapped up turning in the left direction where she sat. She was looking at the chock board where the teacher was giving the long boring lecher. Quickly, I clumsily went through my crap trying to find a fucking piece of paper. Once found, I slapped the paper down on the table top and quickly wrote:

_What do you think you're doing?_

I slid the paper of to her side of the table, and watched as her eyes skimmed over the note and as a sexy smile turned up. She grabbed my pen without looking at me and wrote back:

**Whatever do you mean?**

_Your hand!_

**My hand? What a weird explanation.**

Just then her fingers slowly moved up my leg, I started to hyperventilate "little Edward" started to like the attention.

_Ugh please stop_

**Stop what?**

_Moving your hand!_

**Okay.**

I had thought her stopping her had movements would had help, but trust me. It didn't. Before she agreed to stop she set her hand down on "little Edward" and now was stopped like I asked her to.

_Ugh!_

**I thought it would make you happy. I stopped.**

_Please_

**Please what?**

_Move_

She slowly unzipped my pants and her had found their way in. my hand gripped the table; it was unbelievable that I had just met her at the beginning of class and she was already in my pants. She slowly grabbed me through my boxers, I let out a low groan my head fell to the table, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to not make noise.

"Shhhh" she whispered softly, "relax," I breathed in deep breaths, nodding slightly too where only she could see my head movements. Her hand shuffled around pulling my boxers down, but what we both weren't papered for was the loud reaction I let out once her warm hand touched my naked flesh. My groans made her freeze and quickly move zipping me back up.

"Mr. Cullen are you okay?" the teacher asked my head rose from the desk.

"Oh my, you're flushed. Do you feel ill?"

"He was a bit green when we met." Bella put on a fake worried voice, " I spotted the nurses office when I grabbed my schedule this morning. Would you like me to help him there?" Bella asked.

"That would be nice Miss. Swan, thank you." In a flash she was "helping" me up and out the door. I blinked unable to wrap my mind what she just did.

"Wha-" she cut me off before I could get anything out. Her lips crashed to mine, legs wrapping around my hips. I quickly responded my hands making their way to her bear flesh on her lower back. Before I had time to think she was off me grabbing my hand and tugging me down the hall.

"Take me somewhere," she whispered in my ear, I quickly gripped her hand and started to lead us out of the building and quickly to my car.

"How many people have you had back here?" she asked as she looked inside through the open door I offered her.

"Um..." I didn't feel comfortable telling her that for some reason I cared what she thought of me, even if I already was almost dry humping her in the hall. She closed the back door and opened the passenger seat letting herself in.

"Are you going to drive or what?" she asked, winking before closing the door.

I jogged to the other side of the car getting in and clumsily putting the key into the ignition staring it and speeding away, forgetting school or my family I usually drove.

"Where to?" I asked looking over to her.

"Anywhere," she breathed.

"As you wish," I drove to the nearest beach; it seemed like the perfect place to go.

"This is pretty," she commented once we were out of the car and walking toward the beach.

"Yeah it's a place I like to go when I want to think," I admitted shyly.

"Thanks," she stated at me and I looked down confused.

"For what?"

"For telling me that, you didn't have to, you don't even know me," she whispered surprising me.

"I wanted to," I assured, "I like you," I smiled.

"You don't know me," she shyly stated. I looked down at the sand, unsure what to say, she was different, yes fifteen minutes ago she had her hand down my pants, but something about her made me wanted to get to know her. Another part of me want to tackle her into the beach sand and fuck her like she's never been fucked before.

"I feel like I do," I whispered looking back to her she looked down her cheeked turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Ditto," she said making me chuckle.

"So… this isn't what I thought I would be doing on the first day for school," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Um so wha-" for the second time to say she cut me off with her lips.

It felt so right but so wrong at the same time, we just met like she said I don't even know her.

_That hasn't stopped you in the past_

It was true, I fucked whatever was willing to be fucked… well every female. But she was different, this may have sounded crazy but she may be what I have been looking for.

_Whoa cheesy enough?_

"Bell ahh," I groaned out in protest, well tempt at a protest.

"Hm?"

"This isn't right," I breathed looking down at her; her shirt had somehow disappeared along with mine.

"Shh," she whispered, I closed my eyes leaning my forehead on hers.

**Mkay, so short chapter but I seriously couldn't decide if I wanted to write a lemon here or not… SO I'm going to think about it for next chapter. Or U can convince me if you think I should or not. Choice is yours! lol**


End file.
